


Of Books and Chocolates

by blklightpixie26



Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [7]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Christmas, Gen, books as gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Learning about a tradition in Iceland, Jess decides to take it back to the Seif/Santiago household. It might not have been his best idea though.
Relationships: Dario Santiago/Khalila Seif
Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037187
Kudos: 3
Collections: Holiday Chaos





	Of Books and Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Holiday Chaos fest in the Great Library Fandom
> 
> Day 7: "We don't celebrate Christmas"

Khalila looked at the bag of wrapped items and shook her head. “We don’t celebrate Christmas in his house.”

“It’s not Christmas yet.” Jess pointed out.

“No it’s Christmas Eve which is the same thing.”

He silently bowed his head and set it next to the entrance table. “Where’s Peacock?”

“Finishing up a proposal. Something about the lagoon.”

Jess smirked. “We think that there might be something more of interest for the Library and society in general at the bottom of the lagoon. The problem is we need financing to get down there and look at it.”

“Why does it not surprise me that the two of you are involved?”

“Research Scholar until my death even if it wasn’t what I was chosen for at the time.”

Dario came out of the office smirking. “About time you got here. I need help.”

“I keep telling you Peacock, you need more help than I can ever provide much less the fact that I am not qualified in matters of the mind.”

The Spaniard’s eyes rolled and Khalila giggled. “You need just as much Scrubber.” Dario retorted though there was a teasing note in his voice. “When are you going to sit down with me and finish getting this proposal together?”

“Not tonight. I was just dropping some things off before it got late.”

“Where is it?”

Jess but his lip. “It’s not important. Enjoy the night with your family.”

“Uncle Jess brought presents!” Isabella called from the living room.

“Get out of that bag.” Jess called out. “There is nothing there for you!”

The three adults went into the room seeing two of the three kids, each with a handle of the bag in their hands. “Isabella and Lorenzo you were told that those are not for you.”

Amira silently went over leaning into Jess. “They have our names on them.”

Jess brushed hair out of her eyes. “I’m sorry my little sparrow this time I can’t let you have them.”

Amira nodded knowing better than to question it. She settled further against him trying to keep from getting into the same trouble as her siblings.

“There’s chocolate in here.” Lorenzo said as he kept sniffing the box.

Khalila looked at her kids then to Jess. “What do they mean there is chocolate in there? Jess what have you done?”

Jess sighed softly. “There’s a tradition in Iceland that I thought would have been good. I was wrong. It’s no big deal.”

Isabella brought two of the gift to her mother. “See Mama.”

Khalila took the two things understanding where her son got the idea of chocolate, but confused at what the other item could have been. “They each only have two?”

Jess nodded silently.

She offered the two gifts to Jess before taking the bag from her son and also returning it to Jess. “Perhaps two small gifts wouldn’t spoil them too much.”

The kids tore into the packages, gift wrap falling onto the floor with little care. Lorenzo and Isabella comparing chocolate boxes while Amira stared at the books in her hand.

Jess sat down in the chair while Khalila and Dario took the love seat. Amira curled into her Uncle’s side. “Thank you.”

“Are they the right ones?”

She nodded a copy of ‘Swiss Family Robinson’ and ‘Les Miserables’ held tightly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Khalila sat watching her family. She had always known that Amira would be Jess’ favorite. He would never admit it to anyone though much less the kids. It was always the little things and tonight was no exception. “What is the rest of this Icelandic tradition?”

“Books are exchanged and when everything is opened, everyone goes and spends the rest of the night in bed with their new book or books and chocolate.” Jess replied. “Personally I prefer the books, chocolate, and wine idea.”

Khalila smiled. “I can get behind this idea. I ask that we replace hot cocoa with wine.”

“You can do anything you wish. It’s your home.” Jess nudged his niece. “It’s reading in bed with chocolates my little sparrow, not reading while resting on your uncle while eat chocolates.”

“Will you be back in the morning?” Amira asked taking one of the wrappers and using it as a bookmark.

“Not this time. Duty calls and I must answer. I will promise that as soon as I can I will be back.”

She nodded silently before hugging him. Amira took her books and box of chocolates up to her room.

Khalila raised an eyebrow at him. “Just where do you plan on being tomorrow?”

“I have things to do.” Jess went over hugging her. “Enjoy your night.”

“Not good enough Scrubber.” Dario said looking back at the steps his daughter went up. “You are here every Christmas day regardless of celebrations or not.”

Jess grasped his shoulder. “Enjoy the books and chocolate. We’ll talk soon.”


End file.
